


Draco's Chair

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco: Stop it, Potter, you're ruining my reputation.Harry: Then get out of my lap.Draco: No.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet inspired by [this post](http://drarrytalks.tumblr.com/post/151645834724/draco-stop-it-potter-youre-ruining-my-reputation).

Draco walked down the stairs into the common room to study some more for his NEWTs only to find his place in front of the fire occupied.

That cheeky bastard. Harry knew he loved that particular armchair. It was the most comfortable in the Eighth Year common room, just the right degree of softness to relax as well as study in it. It stood far enough from the hearth to not be uncomfortably hot but still far enough from the windows to not get a cold and stiff neck.

“Potter, that’s my chair you’re sitting in," he declared, successfully attracting the attention of most people in the common room.

“Is it, _Malfoy_? I didn’t see your name on it,” Harry answered cheekily and shot him a grin.

“No,” Draco had to admit. He should probably change that as soon as possible. “But I’ve sat in it since the beginning of the year.”

“And now _I’m_ sitting here. I don’t see the problem, Malfoy. There’s plenty of…”

Draco stopped Harry’s pointless arguments by simply sitting down on his lap. Harry was only silenced for a second however.

“…space on my lap,” he finished as if that had been what he had meant to say all along. He then wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle and placed small kisses all over his neck.

“Stop it, Potter,” Draco continued to complain. Harry was using every situation for his own gain, Gryffindors weren’t supposed to do that. “You’re ruining my reputation.”

“Then get out of my lap,” Harry said and Draco could feel his smug grin as he continued to place kisses on every patch of Draco’s skin he could reach. Draco definitely wouldn’t do that. It would be like admitting defeat and he wouldn’t get defeated by a Gryffindor and definitely not by his own boyfriend. He also had to admit, at least in the privacy of his own mind, that he kind of liked this. Whenever Harry showed his affection for him where other people could see it made him feel warm and loved.

“No,” he told Harry and shifted some more until he was comfortable and then took out his Transfiguration notes to study, content not to move for the next few hours.


End file.
